Guided flow of blood into or out of a chamber of a human heart is sometimes necessary. For example, it may be desirable to guide or direct blood from a ventricle and into a ventricle assist device that aids the heart in delivering blood to the body. Similarly, it may be desirable to guide or direct blood to or from other locations, such as from a device and into an atrium of the heart.
To that end, devices such as cannulae are known that guide blood into or out of the heart. Such devices may be designed to be inserted into a chamber of a heart through an aperture in a wall of the chamber of the heart.